When You're Gone
by writerchic16
Summary: Continuation of flashbacks in Pre-Witched. Piper talks with each of her sisters about their decisions to leave the Manor.


_When You're Gone_

Summary: Continuation of flashbacks in Pre-Witched. Piper talks with each of her sisters about their decisions to leave the Manor.

A/N: I'm thinking of turning this into a multi-chaptered fic, which would follow the six months between Phoebe's departure for New York and the pilot episode. It would include both Phoebe's stay in Manhattan (which would be a "Friends" crossover, but you wouldn't need to watch the show), Prue's breakup with Roger, and Piper's relationship with then-unknown warlock Jeremy and her attempt to start a cooking career. Would also include Penny and Patty afterlife scenes and their take on events. Thoughts? Has this been done before?

Anyway, enjoy this one-shot!

* * *

Piper sat in her older sister's room, watching as Prue folded her clothes and transferred them to a giant open suitcase. For some moments when the pain was too much to handle, Piper sometimes let herself believe that her best friend was only going on vacation. But then she'd see something like an empty drawer and reality would hit her hard.

"Are you sure you _have_ to move?" Piper asked, a whine to her voice. She knew asking this question over and over made her sound like a child, but at this point she didn't care. Phoebe was gone…she could be the baby now if she wanted. "Grams wouldn't want you to. She was always saying how it was important for the three of us to stay in this house. Well, now with Phoebe, that's not gonna happen. But you…you and Roger could live here. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Prue lifted a stack of folded shirts and placed them in the suitcase. "For the last time, Piper. She only wanted us to stay because the house had sentimental value to her. Now that she's…" Prue hesitated, still not ready to say the word, especially in front of Piper, who seemed to be taking it the hardest. "…you know, there's no reason for us to hold onto it."

"And it doesn't have sentimental value to you? We grew up here," Piper argued. This whole conversation had taken place many times in various forms. But she felt like she was letting Grams down if she didn't keep trying until Prue had one foot out the door. "How can you just let this house go to complete strangers when it's been in our family for generations?"

"The guilt trip isn't going to work. I already told you that I'd pay my share…and Phoebe's share…of the house bills. Between that and whatever you can pay, it should be enough to let you live here as long as you want," Prue answered.

Hugging her bended knees, Piper said, "I doubt I'm going to want to live in such a big house all alone for long. You know how scary this place can get at night when no one else is home."

"Which is why I've been telling you to move on too. Look, I love the Manor, and I don't want to see it go. But all three of us can't live here forever, and the bills and constant repair is too much for one person. You don't have to sacrifice your life for this place. We don't have any family left…no one cares if you give up the Manor," Prue reminded her. She paused, the sadness in her eyes revealing that she only just realized that.

The notion upset Piper, too. First their mother, then Grams, who were really the only family the girls ever had. Their father had shown up to Grams' funeral, but he may as well have been any other mourner there, saying a few words to Prue and then ducking out. None of the sisters were naïve enough to believe that he might return to help them through their loss. "Prue…I-I know I'm being a baby about this," Piper said, feeling tears come to her eyes. "B-But I'm scared, okay? You're moving out and Phoebe's going to the other side of the country. Losing Grams was hard enough…I feel like my life is crumbling down around me and there's nothing I can do about it. I think…I think holding onto this place is the only way I'll be able to keep myself from completely falling apart."

"No, sweetie, that's not true," Prue argued. She went into full sympathy mode, pushing over her suitcase, perching on the bed and taking her little sister in her arms.

In response, Piper began crying into Prue's shoulder. "Yes it is! My whole life was keeping the peace between you and Phoebe. If you're both gone…what's left?"

"Well, your job, for one thing. And now, maybe since you don't have to pay so many bills, you can try that cooking career you always wanted," Prue pointed out.

Piper's crying ceased a little, the concept new to her. She'd been so focused on everything going on around her that she didn't realize that she was now free to do as she pleased. "Oh, right, I forgot about that."

"And there's Jeremy. You know, that guy you met at the hospital? He seems great," Prue continued.

"I don't know," Piper replied, leaning back on the pillows but still staying close to her sister. "I'm not sure about him. He's cute and all but…"

"No buts. He's a good guy and you should give him a few more dates," Prue interrupted.

Piper nodded with mock obedience. "Yes ma'am!"

Chuckling, Prue said, "See? You'll be just fine on your own. And, in light of your emotional breakdown, I guess I can't blame you for holding onto the last family tie that you have left. And, who knows, maybe Phoebe will get some sense knocked into her in New York and want to come home."

"There's something to hold my breath for," Piper remarked.

Prue laughed again and replied, "Well, at the very least, if you and Jeremy decide to get married you'll have a wonderful place to raise your children in."

"Hah. We haven't even been on an official date yet," Piper replied.

Shrugging, Prue said, "Yeah, but you'd have a better chance of that happening than a reformed Phoebe coming back."

"Very true," Piper agreed. "But you never know. Phoebe's unpredictability may work in our favor."

"Well, I doubt many department stores in the area would agree with you," Prue replied, referring to Phoebe's shoplifting.

"Prue, Phoebe's leaving soon," Piper said. While Phoebe had already made the announcement and walked out the door, she was staying at a friend's apartment until she was ready for the cross-country trip. "If she leaves during a fight, you might never see her again."

"And that would be a bad thing?" Prue retorted. At Piper's crestfallen look, she sighed. "Alright, alright, I'll at least be civil if I do happen to see her. But I am _not_ going to be here when she comes to get her stuff today."

"No one's asking you to," Piper assured her.

They both paused as they heard movement outside in the hall. Groaning at the uncanny timing, Prue said, "You go talk to her if you want. I'm staying in here until she's gone."

"Chicken," Piper couldn't help but taunt. It was one thing if Prue wasn't there when Phoebe came, but now that she was actually hiding from their youngest sister it had to be addressed.

"Hey, not my fault she happened to come now. I only said I would be civil if I happened to _see_ her, which I haven't," Prue retorted.

"Whatever you say, _chicken_," Piper replied, getting off the bed. She continued to make chicken noises all the way to the hall. Making her way to Phoebe's room, she knocked on the door.

Phoebe's muffled shout came from inside. "Go away, Prue! I'm not going to let you verbally abuse me about going to New York!"

"I-It's Piper! I come in peace!" she replied, not expecting the hostility.

"Oh," Phoebe replied. The door opened, and she leaned on the doorway to prevent Piper's entrance. "What do you want?"

"To chat? We haven't really talked about anything since you announced your impending move across the country," Piper answered, a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

Rolling her eyes, Phoebe opened the door and went to where she had a duffel bag on the bed. "Talk all you want. Doesn't mean I'll talk back."

"You've never had a problem talking back," Piper remarked. When Phoebe just rolled her eyes again, she said, "O_kay_ then. So, uh, not judging you or anything, but…what do you plan to _do_ when you get to New York? Wander around hoping that someone will come up to you and ask, 'Hey, you want a job'?"

Phoebe glared at her. "_No_. Piper, unlike what you and Prue seem to think, I am not an idiot. I do have _some_ plans."

"Well, that's certainly good to hear. Can I, uh, ask what they are?" Piper asked.

Glancing up at her from the clothes she was stuffing in the bag, Phoebe retorted, "Piper, if this is your way of finding out where I'm going, don't worry. I _will_ give _you_ my new phone number. As long as you promise not to give it to a certain nagging older sister."

"If it's any consolation, I don't think she would want it," Piper remarked, sighing. While she hadn't been expecting Phoebe to fall into her arms crying about how much she'd miss her, Piper had at least been hoping for some sort of meaningful conversation. "Look, I'm not here to give you the third degree. Just the reassurance that you won't be spending your first night in Manhattan sleeping on a bench in Central Park."

Phoebe stared at Piper for a long moment, as if deciding whether or not what she said next would be used against her or retold to Prue the second she left. The decision must've been in Piper's favor since the tension in the room slightly decreased while Phoebe replied in a casual voice, "Well, um, my friend from one of my classes…her family owns an apartment building in Manhattan. Yes, they're rich." At Piper's open mouth, she added, "Now, before you ask how the heck I can afford that, it's rent controlled. I can pay first and last month's rent with the money Grams left me, which isn't much, with money I managed to save from odd jobs around campus. I think there's a roommate living there too, which cuts everything in half. See? I'll be fine."

Surprised, Piper hesitated while she took in the information. Honestly, she'd been expecting a much simpler plan. _Maybe it's a sign that she's growing up,_ Piper thought. _And maybe when she's finished growing up in New York, she'll come home._ "Y-you've thought about this. Enough to save money for it."

"Yeah, well, I got the idea when my friend mentioned the apartment. I'll have to get a job as soon as I get there, but whatever happens, happens." Phoebe replied.

Though there was the projected sense of calm nonchalance, Piper could tell that her baby sister was scared. "Pheebs? You know you can come home whenever you need to, right? Prue might not be happy about it, but she won't be the one living here."

"I doubt I'll need to. Or want to," Phoebe retorted.

But she glanced up at Piper with thankfulness in her eyes, the tell-tale sign that she hadn't been sure. She opened her mouth as if to express her gratitude, but quickly shut it and looked away.

Piper lowered her own eyes, hurt by the verbal rejection but understanding Phoebe's reluctance. Deciding to let her sister finish packing in peace, Piper went out to the hallway and went to close the door behind her.

Before she did, however, Piper whispered, "You're welcome."

Just loud enough for her sister to hear.


End file.
